(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cleaning member, a cleaning device including the cleaning member, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, such as electrophotographic copy machines and printers, surfaces of an image carrier and a contact-type charging device are generally contaminated with substances such as toner and corona products that adhere thereto during use. Accordingly, image forming apparatuses include a cleaning device for removing such substances.